


Steve went bird sure

by basilique



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Funny, I am so serious though, M/M, Not My Fault, XD, cheer up darling, how, how did this happen, i am crying, read this if you are feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to dictate some steamy Stucky smut into a voice dictation app and this is what came out. I just had to share this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "But you still haven't ellipse?"

Behold Bucky around the corner and into an alley way. One end was open onto a street but they were mostly hidden from the main square, and if they went far enough in, passers-by might not even think to look over... 

Paragraph indent lucky Bucky chuckle as you let him down near the end of the alley way. Quote you and your bad ideas Roger unquote. They were kissing before either of them knew what was happening . these hands were on Bucky's test and buggies for gripping seatbelt pulling Steve's body against it . Steve could feel Bucky's heartbeat racing, heard his breath speed up. Bucky's metal arm told him harder against him and went down to grip hos app . Steve Jobs and buried his face in but he's not. Yeah? 

Yeah. Bucky slid his fingers toward the crack and delivered, wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. 

Am I right in thinking, but he murmured gently, but you still haven't ellipse ? But you and Peggy didn't ...? 

No, we didn't, yeah. Bucky game a low whistle. Alright then, you set the pace. Doll, you just put my hands where you want them . is guided but he's and to his belt buckle. Bucky grid it open obediently , unclad the button on the jeans, unzipped his fly . finger me , bu. Steve Jobs death gasp . There didn't seem a more delicate way to say it. Bucky's breathing got even more labored , and he breathe in deep the smell of Steve hair as he slid his hand into Steve hand over his ass - Steve shepherd - and flipped two fingers into his crack. Steve head spell back toward the wall, but but he caught it in his hand guiding Steve back gently to the wall. 

These eyes closed and his mouth open involuntarily as but he slid his fingers down his crack, and - o - to his hole, and trace the circle around it on his room. Steve back arched and he pressed his head against Brock you stand on the wall as Bucky played with him. Bucky kissed him up his throat brought his mouth to his ear and bit him gently . see you Mon and but he whispered into his ear, can I go in? Yeah Steve went bird sure. 

Lucky ran his fingers across the whole one more time , rubbing him from the bottom up and then to see it open with two fingers. Steve tightened in sanctuary. 

Breathe, Bucky murmured in his here and Steve's drew a deep, shaky breath and blow it out, Wheeling his body to relax. Bucky kiss him on the forehead. Keep breathing Bucky advice . Steve willfully drew another huge breasts, and exhaled it in a grown azz Bucky's finger entered him - carefully, methodically, and stroke the inside of his body. 

O , team with bird, more ... Bucky bleed out, and slid back in with another of his thick fingers .


	2. The Moment so Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucky and Steve Jobs seem to have disappeared, but many new names make an appearance, including bookie and Becky!!!
> 
> Also, omfg, that "ha ha ha" bit is actually me cracking up, I can't believe it typed that, lmfao. XD

Bucky’s fingers were taken Steve body when Bucky frozen looked over his shoulder. A group of teenagers was walking by, laughing and talking loud. They passed the end of the alleyway and did not think to glance over at the site that would have greeted them at the other end. 

Buckys cock was hard cock, pressing against the zipper of his pants. This is freehand heat-treated he unzipped his fly. Looks down at his cock eyes wide. Steve had seen him hard before, health, and jerked off today, it’s David never seen this part , his cock stiff and desperate, a bean standing out at the center. 

Steve’s eyes flutter closed again as bookie works a third finger into him. It’s a tight fit. And Steve is Artie starting to look like he’s losing his mind if it. His cheeks are flushed his eyes are glassy, he let’s his head fall back against the wall again, Adobe smile his face. 

Bucky leans into kiss, and Steve press isn’t the case eagerly, even if you begins to press his hips towards Bucky, taking that his fingers in paper. Bucketpost his fingers back a little, just to watch Steve press forward Marcus. Steve presses his hole but his finger, but it’s not enough. Unconsciously, his brain already melting with pleasure call. He brings his own hands down to guys Becky’s fingers deeper inside of him. 

But she’s never seen him like this, I just forgot everything else in the world is Saintsation. Stevens normally focused, serious, action driven and just looking for something to throw himself against. In case fingers inside of him, Steve is dopey, Flushed, sparkling like a rant sunshine. 

But Steve is still a man on the mission even like this. He reaches down and wraps one big, Warm hands around Buckys cock, and starts to stroke him but he knows that she likes. They used to do this for each other, in the dark in their Brooklyn apartment. Said it was just checking off, only, You’ve got pal to–– Literally–give you a hand. Bucky had told himself it didn’t matter, it was just something to do when you couldn’t get a game to do it for him. 

Steve hands felt better than any games. It was a little secret in Buckys mine, the way his cock Rob Wednesday fruits for it. 

So Steve already knows how to drive. 

Steve needs gently at Buckys balls, the way you know that but he likes. It’s order to do this without audience said Steve, I’m chuckled. Oh you love it that Buttke was true but he look even more the feeling of Buckys fingers inside of him, stroking insistently. Bucky gasped at Steve’s hands on his balls. He tried to keep focused, he was supposed to be the one doing the pleasuring, after all. But Steve hey just driving you don’t. 

You guess of that Rogers? Bucky asked, Momentarily almost jealous. Have Steve learn something in the water? Something that fucking shit. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 

It was sent you all those nights in the door, said Steve. I was always thinking about you. Jesus even when–Bucky Bucky Kodama the heart kiss.. 

I know Stevie he said. 

Are we going to do this or not? Said Steve. 

I think this is Bucky pulled the tube of lube out of his pocket: KY brand isn’t her. He had Artie used one tube on his fingers to get Steve ready, but they were going to need all Olympic get. This wasn’t exactly what Buckingwood pictured, taking Steve’s virginity against the wall of alleyway Steven, but… 

The moment so present. 

When there wasn’t time to get home and give Steve the roses and the candles he deserved. So he just have to show it in his tenderness. 

I’m ready, Steve said as a reading his mind. 

You sure? Sadusky flexing his fingers inside is Steve did test. Oh yes I’m sure. You don’t have to go easy on me Buske, but you will even do. 

But he rolled his eyes Steven didn’t know nothing. Of course I’m going to go easy on you punk.


	3. Steve was Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion: in which everything stops making any sense whatsoever
> 
> (Also, omg, the or or or or is me and my friend choking on laughter)

RT was not going to be able to hold out Much longer. 

Steve was lunch Down to business. His eyes were glowing like to begin of American drive. Steve was ready. Buckyball done fingers. 

This was risky. Someone could still walk bye. Steve me directly, and a risk taker, but he would still be humiliated someone saw him like this. He was too far gone to get, But Bucky turned their body slightly so that he could shield Steve’s with his own from the street. 

Bookie come on back on her. Sent to Steve Rogers. He obliged. He gritted his teeth. He had to keep this slow. Despite his urge to thrust into Steve Harden without hesitating, get off fast and dirty inside that ass that he had been churning about for decades. But he had to be gentle with Steve. Steve wouldn’t want him to. The bucket was going to anyway. 

Steve was reckless but somebody had to take care of them. That was duckies job, it always had been. People princess girls steveland smear the but very gay with the intended effect of making it easier to press inside. 

But very good the condom was rustled out of its wrapper for sleeted on to his deck. You squeeze the tube of Lou over it clumsily, hastily, desperately. He strokes down his dick and heatstroke to spread balu. Steve watches with fascination. Buckys hands were Loubee but Steve wanted them Lonsberry. Lucky guy is hot between Steve way. He aligned his cock with Steve’s whole. The moment called for the patient but it takes a stupendous effort to keep on controlling himself. He needs this, needs, more than anything, to make love to Steve after all these long years appointing. 

Buggy press and see you gas. He was already overwhelmed. Buckys and he just wanted more more. And thank you Bleise feeling him slowly Bucky is the first stupid. Steve’s place headhunter round cookies laced. But he was supporting his way strong-arm press against the wall head case. Buckys blessed hand twisted into Steve T-shirt. It smeared T-shirt with blue boob land. 

Your guy have a lot to say confession on Sunday, but he whispered into Steve here. Steve was two overwhelmed think of a witty response, DQ overwhelmed care things like send an hellfire unless they were in his Butt. S 

Bucky thrust in and out with maddening slowly slowly go slow. Can you get the point A great mom you get going I’m in a lot of those yeah just died but it’ll be okay I’ll be thereor what restarts Ricky did that suck favorite pumpkin. 

Don’t even try don’t even try to hold back fucking whispered huskily. Steve moans, his head rolling back against the wall. Down Bucky, he murmurs. Stevens trembling. His fingers flying into Bucky’s hair, And detox. This isn’t the way he pictured it but it’s all great. Love u Love you or are weird or or or call me weird uncle uncle uncle or or or or or. 

Or Christopher versus the fly, it’s viral at the appointed time Lucky hit Steve’s prostate. How lucky he was still going torturous we slowly, he knew the sensation would be blooming inside of Steve. Growing like just as his wife or don’t. Like he had wanted to do this to Steve for decades, thanks since 1930. He’d been wanting the fuck Steve’s since before we landed on the moon, dammit! 

Now he just wanted more see John Lozinski favorite smell of sweat, Kissing his neck and murmuring into his ear, Love you Stevie, love u… 

That alone now compose Steve’s world ; Buckys costs like the alleyway beyond that nothing nothing this dick was ball bomba ha ha ha ha. Bucky was gently stroking the link of it as he thrust with more and more intensity intent. Steve was getting close, Every breath shuttering gas. 

This out it was just like when Steve had had asthma, Bucky had to tell him to breathe, Had to sit with him until it was over. Now he murders into Steve’s here, breeds Stevie for read breed Stephen. 

I wee fuck he was so close he was starting to see white and his cock was pulsing blood. Steve was taking his time, stubborn as always. But he looked like he was about to pass out in Buckys arms. But she sped up a little, Stroking Steve’s cock in rhythm with his threats. His back was sweating beads running down his ass, and he was so damn close, but he waited just a moment longer. And then Steve was coming, all over Buckys T-shirt and it Buckys hand, And fucking let himself go. Buttke lightly grit Steve’s balls as Steve Kane he diddled them. Steve slumped, Spence, And let his baseball on balky shoulder? A fleshy shoulder. 

Rocky heldstab space and his hands, and guestroom. They hogged actually love you phone telling me lets me know hello creepy for a long time. 

It was just a good punchline in a way to get of and the streets, surrounded by other people but come pleating alone with each other. Come on Stevie, said Bucky let’s go home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Steve Went Bird Sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591831) by [basilique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
